Nena
Nena, właśc. Gabriele Susanne Kerner (ur. 24 marca 1960 w Hagen w Niemczech[1]) – niemiecka wokalistka. Jej największym przebojem była piosenka "99 Luftballons" (1984). Dzieciństwo i młode lata Nena urodziła się 24 marca 1960 roku w Hagen, jako Gabrielle Susanne Kerner. Przydomek "Nena" zdobyła podczas wakacji w Alicante w Hiszpanii. Bawiła się tam z innymi dziećmi, a że nie znały jej imienia wołały do niej "ninja" (dziewczynka). Z jej usta to słowo brzmiało jak Nena. To przezwisko spodobało się zarówno jej, jak i jej rodzicom. Gabrielle od najmłodszych lat była niezależną osobowością. W wieku 17 lat jej rodzice się rozwiedli. Dla Neny była to okazja, aby się usamodzielnić. Wyprowadziła się wtedy z domu i rzuciła szkołę. Rodzicom było ciężko się z tym pogodzić. Poprosili ją jednak, aby wyuczyła się jakiegoś fachu. Wybrano złotnika. Jednak podczas 3 lat nauki fachu wyrobiła sobie zupełnie inne plany na przyszłość. Początki kariery i The Stripes Nena na początku była typową "dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa", niczym nie różniła się od zwykłych dziewczyn z Hagen, miała długie włosy, nosiła dżinsy i skórzaną kurtkę. Wieczorami przesiadywała w dyskotece, gdzie grano Stonesów, Floydów oraz inne zespoły rockowe. Pewnego wieczoru podszedł do niej zupełnie nieznany chłopak i powiedział "Cześć, jestem Rainer. Zakładam zespół rockowy. Chciałabyś przyjść do nas na próbę?" Nena pomyślała sobie "Wariat! Jeszcze nigdy nie śpiewałam publicznie, ale mogę spróbować." Dwa dni później wybrała się na próbę i zaśpiewała "Sheena is a punkrocker". Początkowo próby odbywała tylko z Rainerem, nie chciała słyszeć o innych muzykach, nie myślała też o występie przed publicznością. Rainer miał jednak inne plany. Nena przystała na nie i poznała Franka Rohrera i Rolfa Brendela. Założyli oni zespół The Stripes. Nazwa zespołu wzięła się od popularnych wtedy ubrań w paski. Na początku grali utwory m.in. Stonesów, Ramonesów i Blondie, potem zaczęli tworzyć własne utwory. Pierwszy występ odbył się w klubie Hasper, przed publicznością składającą się głównie z rodzin członków grupy, ok. 20 osób. Sama Nena była bardzo nerwowa przed tym występem, ale jak przyznała w jednym z wywiadów, dokładnie takiego występu się spodziewała. Podczas występu na lokalnym festiwalu rockowym zespół został zauważony przez Andy’ego Kirnbergera z firmy CBS. Niedługo podpisali kontrakt i dostali 40 tys. zaliczki przeznaczoną na instrumenty. Rozpoczęli tournee po Niemczech. W 1979 roku ukazał się ich debiutancki singiel Ecstasy. Odniósł on sukces i był grany w lokalnych dyskotekach. Na płytę trzeba było jednak czekać dwa lata. Nazywała się ona The Stripes. Razem z nim wydano 3 single: Stargers, Tell Me Your Name i Don't You Think That I'm a Lady?. Zespół wystąpił w programach telewizyjnych Plattenkuche i Disco, na koncertach mieli swoją stałą publiczność, wielbiciele założyli nawet ich fan club, ale sprzedaż płyty nie szła najlepiej. Na początku 1982 roku muzycy The Stripes próbowali jeszcze pracować nad następną płytą, ale robili to bez większego przekonania. Ostatecznym końcem grupy była propozycja, jaką wokalistka otrzymała ze swojej firmy płytowej. Rozkwit i pierwsze sukcesy Menadżer The Stripes, Andy Kirnberger, poinformował ją, że Reinhold Heil i Manne Preaker, muzycy z zespołu Niny Hagen – Spliff, zainteresowani są wyprodukowaniem jej singla. Do spełnienia były tylko dwa warunki: musi przenieść się do Berlina i pisać teksty po niemiecku. Pierwszy warunek był dla niej łatwy do spełnienia, ponieważ Nena od dawna chciała się wyprowadzić z rodzinnego Hagen. Firma płytowa przysłała bilety dla niej i jej chłopaka Rolfa, perkusisty byłego już The Stripes. W Berlinie zamieszkali kątem u klawiszowca Uwego Fahrenkrog-Petersena, który grał gościnnie na ich ostatnim tournée. Do grupy należał także były gitarzysta grupy Extrabreit – Carlo Karges. Wkrótce Uwe zapoznał basistę Jurgena Dehmela i tak powstał nowy zespół, który nazwano po prostu "Nena" (Nena-Band). Aby mieć z czego żyć, Rolf zatrudnił się jako taksówkarz, Nena zaś dostała pracę w Fabrik Rakete – biurze należącym do menadżera Spliffu i Niny Hagen, Jima Rakete. Odbierała telefony i wysyłała paczki z autografami. Wieczorami natomiast jechała do wynajętej sali kinowej, w której odbywały się próby jej zespołu. Znacznie trudniejszy do wypełnienia był drugi warunek – napisanie piosenki po niemiecku. Nena wcześniej nie pisała tekstów w swoim ojczystym języku, ponieważ uważała, że do muzyki rockowej pasuje tylko język angielski. Zmieniła ona szybko zdanie na ten temat: Usiadłam któregoś dnia przed kartką papieru, wzięłam do ręki ołówek i zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Siedziałam tak i myślałam, aż wpadły mi do głowy dwa wersy: :"Nie mam dzisiaj nic do stracenia, :mam tylko ciebie w moich marzeniach." Tylko te dwie linijki! Wieczorem poszłam do knajpy, gdzie czekał na mnie Uwe. Nieśmiało wyszeptałam mu do ucha te dwa wersy i spytałam, czy tak może być. Powiedział tylko: Genialnie! Pisz dalej! I jeszcze tego samego wieczora tekst był gotowy. Piosenka nosiła tytuł Nur geträumt i w czerwcu 1982 roku znalazła się na singlu, który pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek reklamy, przez dwa miesiące leżał praktycznie nietknięty na półkach sklepowych. Tymczasem Jim Rakete umożliwił Nenie występ w najpopularniejszym programie niemieckiej telewizji – Musikladen. To miało być wydanie specjalne, poświęcone muzyce spod znaku Neue Deutsche Welle. Jako tło dla wielkich gwiazd, takich jak Trio czy Extrabeit, wystąpić miały "nowe twarze", a między nimi właśnie Nena-Band. To, co się wtedy wydarzyło – 21 sierpnia 1982 roku o godz. 20.43 – na stałe zapisało się w historii niemieckiego show-biznesu. W ciągu jednego wieczora nikomu nieznana dziewczyna z Hagen, wysyłająca paczki z autografami w biurze Jima Rakete, stała się idolką niemieckich nastolatków. Oto, jak ten wieczór wspominają jej koledzy po fachu: Dieter Bohlen: Występ Neny w Musikladen to był absolutny fenomen. Pojawiła się na ekranie w tej legendarnej czerwonej mini ze skóry, zaśpiewała swoim aroganckim, dziecinnym głosem, i dzieciaki przed telewizorami po prostu oszalały na jej punkcie! Peter Plate (Rosenstolz): Kiedy zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz, w Musikladen, od razu stałem się jej fanem. Była taka śmiała, taka zuchwała... Następnego dnia biegłem do sklepu po jej płytę i czerwone frotki na rękę. Dzień po tym występie z półek sklepowych zniknęło 40 tys. egzemplarzy singla Nur getraumt. W ciągu kolejnych dni sprzedano cały nakład i trzeba było wypuścić na rynek jego nową edycję. W październiku 1982 Nur getraumt był już na 2. miejscu listy najpopularniejszych singli w Niemczech. Lepiej od Neny sprzedawał się tylko F.R. David, który zajął 1-sze miejsce ze swoim hitem Words. Pod koniec 1982 roku zagrała w filmie Gib Gas, ich will spaß. Wystąpiły tam największe gwiazdy NDW, w tym Nena. Dla niej była to przygoda, dalej chciała kontynuować tworzenie muzyki. Z czasem sukces filmu stał się dla Neny przekleństwem. Jak sama mówiła: Nienawidzę tego filmu, wszędzie się za mną ciągnie! Nigdy więcej nie zagram w takim gównie! Szczyt zespołu i jego rozpad Nena po wydaniu pierwszego albumu była rozpoznawana w całych Niemczech. Sukces powtórzył następny album - ?. Popularność zespołu jak i samej Neny była tak ogromna, że wydano anglojęzyczny album z największymi hitami zespołu. Jego tytuł to 99 Luftballons. Gabrielle miała wtedy mnóstwo pracy, więc po wydaniu albumu wyjechała z zespołem na urlop. Po zakończeniu go wydała z zespołem jeszcze 2 albumy - Feuer und Flamme i Eisbrecher. Nie odniosły jednak sukcesu i zespół się rozpadł. Jedna z piosenek z albumu Eisbrecher była pożegnaniem się z Rolfem - ówczesnym chłopakiem Neny. Miała ona tytuł Jetzt bist du weg. Ich rozstanie było jedną z głównych przyczyn rozpadu. Poza tym zespół już nie mógł tak dobrze współpracować jak kiedyś, nie mogli się dogadać. Kolejnym powodem była moda - Neue Deutsche Welle już dawno przestało być modne, zmieniono gusta. Życiowa tragedia i rozpoczęcie solowej kariery W 1986 roku wystąpiła w filmie Der Unsichtbare. Na jego planie poznała Benedicta Freitaga. Niedługo potem zaszła w ciążę. Przechodziła ona bez problemów, aż do rozwiązania, 3 lutego 1988 roku - lekarze podali lek na przyspieszenie porodu. Wywołał on u Neny zatrzymanie akcji serca i śpiączkę. Jej dziecko natomiast urodziło się z porażeniem mózgowym i wadą serca. Dała mu imię Cristopher. Żył 11 miesięcy, przez które Nena nie opuszczała go na krok. Była to dla niej ogromna tragedia, która stała się potem inspiracją do stworzenia kolejnego albumu, tym razem solowego. Materiały na nią tworzyła będąc z synem - swoje emocje i uczucia przelewała na papier. Latem 1989 roku płyta była już niemal gotowa. CBS mówiło o comebacku Neny, jednak sama zainteresowana twierdziła inaczej - To nie jest żaden comeback, cały czas pracowałam. We wrześniu ukazał się pierwszy solowy singiel - Wunder gescheh'n, zapowiadający album o tym samym tytule. Zarówno on jak i album odniósł sukces i pokazał, że Nena potrafiła się podnieść po tragedii. Później ukazał się jeszcze drugi singiel - Du bist überall. W dodatku okazało się, że Nena urodzi wkrótce bliźniaki. Skład zespołów *Nena – Band **Nena Kerner – wokal **Rolf Brendel – perkusja **Jurgen Dehmel – gitara basowa **Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen – keyboard **Carlo Karges – gitara solowa *współcześnie **Nena Kerner – wokal **Patrick "PC" Christensen ( odszedł z zespołu )- gitara **Nader Rahy – gitara i wokal **Richard Fortus ( odszedł ) – gitara **Paul DiLeo – gitara basowa **Van Romaine – perkusja ( na zmiane z Tobiasem Ralphem i Phillipem Palmem ) **Arne Augustin – klawisze **Derek Von Krogh – klawisze **Andreas "Bindi" Binder – gitara akustyczna Albumy *Nena – Band **1983: Nena **1984: ? **1984: 99 Luftballons **1985: Feuer & Flamme **1985: It's All In The Game **1986: Eisbrecher *Albumy solowe **1989: Wunder Gescheh'n **1990: Komm lieber Mai... (dla dzieci) **1991: Nena – Die Band **1992: Bongo Girl **1994: Und alles dreht sich **1994: Nena singt die schönsten Kinderlieder (dla dzieci) **1995: Nena Live **1995: Unser Apfelhaus (dla dzieci) **1996: Nena und die Bambus Bären Bande (dla dzieci) **1997: Jamma nich **1997: Nenas Weihnachtsreise (dla dzieci) **1998: Wenn alles richtig ist, dann stimmt was nicht **1999: Nena macht... Rabatz (dla dzieci) **2001: Chokmah **2002: Nena feat. Nena (2 CD) **2004: Nena Live Nena **2005: Willst du mit mir gehn (2 CD) **2007: Cover Me (2 CD) **2009: Made in Germany **2012: Du bist gut(2 CD)[2]